cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Sequences
Nightmare sequences are events that occur at determinated places in Cry of Fear. Most of these events make Simon question his sanity. Nightmare sequence: Prologue Simon wakes up in his apartment armed with nothing more than a camera. The only lit up place is his room, the rest of the place is completely pitch black and Simon must use the camera on the X ''to reveal both the way through and disturbing occurrences. After almost reaching a distant ''X, a face will burst out of nowhere while screaming brutally, waking up Simon from the nightmare (and probably scaring the player to death). Nightmare sequence: Bloody Apartments After Simon uses the elevator to go down in the apartments building, Simon will reach a bloody and dirty version of the apartments. Every door has rusty metal bars on them, preventing Simon from entering. After descending every staircase, Simon will reach the lair of the first boss; Sawer. After he's defeated, Sawer beheads himself, leaving sick in a sick and shocked state, passing out and finishing the nightmare. Nightmare Sequence: You will Die After killing Mace and retrieving the key from his stomach, Simon will enter a corridor in which he sees visions of a Stranger. When he reaches the door, the place changes into a bloody version, with some messages on the walls. After he reaches a door, he enters a hallway in which many hands burst from the floor, hurting Simon. He runs as fast as he can and reaches a door, finishing the nightmare. Nightmare sequence: The corridor When Simon gets into the roped-off apartment, he'll descent a stair that's in the middle of the room. He then finds himself in a dark corridor, while hearing the doctor talking about his patient. He then finds a door that leads him to a room with a face (the same one from the first nightmare) spasming around. Once Simon defeats every enemy here, a cage in front of him will be opened, revealing a door. Simon reaches the door but Sawrunner brutally appears in fornt of him as the door's destroyed. The floor collapses and Simon finds himself in a dark place. He runs toward the only light in the distance, which is a room. Simon enters this room and goes through the door ending the nightmare. Nightmare sequence: ... After Simon breaks the brick wall in the subway station an goes through the door, he will enter this nightmare. There are many blood-covered paltforms and there's an endless void. There are also many cages hanging from nowhere, containing some deformed human-like creatures cutting their wrists. Simon must carefully cross the platforms and reach a door to exit this nigtmare. Nightmare sequence: You will not Survive Simon enters this nightmare after exiting the corridors. Simon finds himself in a normal hallway, he then enters the door in front of him, where he finds 4 doors and a page that serves as the only clue to cross the doors in the correct order. Once this's done. Simon enters a bloody maze. He must escape this maze while being chased by Hangmen. He finds the exit but before reaching it, he has a flashback. He then temporarily loses the use of his legs and starts crawling to reach the door and get to the other side and exit the nightmare. Nightmare sequence: Simon's suicide Simon enters this nightmare if the player gets any of the bad endings. Simon finishes his book and commits suicide. The suicide is depicted as Simon entering another nightmare. The corriors twist and turn on their own, change positions, Hangers are everywhere, pages with the word ''SUICIDE ''are everywhere and the background sound is Simon screaming and cursing. Simon must cross the corridors and climb through many books that serve as platform to reach Sick Simon, the final boss of this nightmare. Sick Simon is protected by several metal bars. The players must evade Sick Simon's psychokinetic attacks and kill the hordes of Faceless that appear. One of them will drop a valve that must be used in the corners of the room where you're fighting. Once every valve has been used, the metal bars will be lifted. Book Simon (the character you've controlled throughout the whole game) will go near Sick Simon and start to punch him, later strangling him and killing him, finishing the game (which is a depiction of Simon's suicide). Nightmare sequence: Psychosis Simon is about to commit suicide after finishing his book, but is prevented from doing so by Book Simon, who opens the door of his apartment and dissapears. The real Simon (who's on a wheelchair as a result of the accident) goes after him, entering another nightmare. There are giant hands with wounds in their wrists, which represnts Simon's self-harming, along with giant spasming eyes. Since the player takes control of the real Simon, he will move slowly due to being in the wheelchair (you can move faster if you tap the '''W '''key at the correct timing). Once he reaches a dark, long hallway, Book Simon will appear armed with a flare and a sledgehammer ready to kill Sick Simon, but Sick Simon kills him and finishes the nightmare. However, it is revealed that Simon did not killed his evil counterpart, but rather two police officers who entered his apartment to stop him from commiting suicide. Doctors testify that he was having a psychosis episode and he's translated to a mental hospital to what is forseeable to be the rest of his life, recieving treatment from Doctor Purnell and being visited by Sophie. He then comes at peace with himself and finishes his book, saying that it has changed his life. Category:Game